


Tied Up With String

by MaggieMaybe160



Series: Soulmate AU One-shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: Soulmates have a string wrapped around their finger or wrist that connects them to their soulmate.





	Tied Up With String

Dean stared at the man that had just broken the barn doors and was walking through the shattering lights. The string that was wound around Dean’s wrist, that no one else seemed to see, was connected on the other end to the stranger who appeared to be the Castiel who had brought Dean up from Hell. The man, in trenchcoat and suit, didn’t seem to notice the string that was connecting them. He didn’t seem to notice anything around him except for Dean. He kept walking even as Dean and Bobby shot his chest with rock salt and silver. Dean remembered when he first noticed the string.

He had been around thirteen when he noticed a string tied around his wrist that went straight up to the ceiling. He had known, of course, that this string was supposed to connect one person to their soulmate. Whatever a soulmate was. The first question he had had was if his supposed soulmate was an astronaut. The second was how he could sever the string. So he had tried. He had used every kind of knife they owned. It was when Sam asked what he was doing that Dean realized that no one else could even see the string that was making him lose his mind.

Dean hadn’t given the string a second thought in years. He hadn’t tried breaking it since he was a teeanger and he hadn’t bothered to wonder about why it went straight up into the ceiling. It was the day after he’d gotten out of Hell that the string was no longer connected to the ceiling. He hadn’t thought about it. He hadn’t thought about it until he was staring into the very blue eyes of the man attached to the other end of the string.

Dean had never wanted a soulmate. He had refused his soulmate by trying to saw the string off. He had ignored the indestructible string and had never tried to find out who was on the other end. He had never wanted to. He had thought that maybe it was a normal person that he couldn’t bring into this life. He had never thought of the possibility that his soulmate would be a monster. He had never dared to think that.

It pained Dean just a little to grip the demon blade behind his back as he spoke to the stunningly handsome monster who was apparently destined to be his soulmate. He argued with himself only for a moment about killing the being who was his supposed perfect match. He plunged the blade into the chest of the man and was both relieved and stunned to find that he wasn’t dead. He was irritated as he pulled the knife out and dropped it to the floor.

“I’m an angel of the lord.” Castiel showed his wings to Dean and the pieces to the puzzle he’d tried to forget fit into place. The string that always went straight up. It was going to Heaven. When it wasn’t up anymore, Castiel had come down to Earth.

* * *

Sam had been excited when he had woken up and found a thin silvery string tied to his wrist with no end in sight. He had tried convincing Dean to drive in the direction the string led with little lies of directions like “the library with the book you need is there” or “I think I dropped something this way when I was walking earlier.” It had never gotten them anywhere. The string was too long and if they were gone for too long their dad would get mad.

So Sam decided to play it cool. One day he would meet the girl on the other end of the string and he’d know. He would think about who she was, though. He’d think about if she was a hunter woman that would save him from some monster. Or maybe she was an actress. Maybe she was a superstar athlete. The only one Sam ever liked more than the others was when he thought about her being a normal, average lady who went to college and got good grades. Someone who was as far from the hunting life as it was possible to get.

Sam met her on the first day of his Sophomore year. Jessica Moore had been in her dorm room with her friend when she noticed that the string seemed to have gotten more slack maybe? She had been playing with it and her roommate had convinced her to follow it. So they followed it, giggling and talking about who it could possibly be. Jessica had been looking down, quickly following the string instead of looking around herself. That was how she ran straight into Sam Winchester who dropped all of the books he’d been carrying.

“I’m so sorry!” She half laughed as she helped him pick them up and that was when they both saw that the string on their wrists was connected. Jessica blushed and continued to pick up the books with Sam. Sam piled them into his arms before awkwardly extending one hand beneath the pile.

“Sam Winchester.” He smiled.

“Jess Moore.” She grinned back, taking his hand.

* * *

Sam had been having nightmares about Jessica dying for months. He had nightmares of her burning on the ceiling. Of her stomach slashed open. Of a soundless scream. He always woke up and there she was, right next to him. Their wrists, with their connected string, right next to each other. He always sighed with relief and told himself that it wasn’t going to happen.

Then it happened. Sam returned from his trip with Dean and crashed onto his bed. He smiled as he closed his eyes and then it hit him. A drop. He opened his eyes and his worst nightmare became true. He screamed for her. He couldn’t see anything else. He knew Dean was dragging him out of the apartment. He could only see Jess.

In the stairwell, the string snapped. Sam felt his heart shatter as the string faded into nothing and he was alone. His string was gone. His Jessica was gone.


End file.
